ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Killer Frost X Miyuki Shiba
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Miyuki Shiba is about to have the freeze of her life as she fights a famous supervillainess with immense ice ability. Who will the Goddess of Victory smile upon this time... A supervillain whose ice abilities put Bai Hu (Sub-Zero) to shame, or a pretty, and innocent young girl that has feelings toward her BLOOD RELATED BROTHER?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Killer Frost.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Miyuki Shiba.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Miyuki Shiba woke for another typical day to school, she couldn't find her brother, Tatsuya... Miyuki: (This is unnatural... Where's Onii-San?) Worried, Miyuki finished her breakfast and was off... She ran as she went her usual route, only to find the road to the school was slippery as a result... Miyuki knew what she slipped on... Ice... Someone has been here... Miyuki investigated right away, only to find that the Sakura trees, school grounds AND the academy, were all frozen shot. Miyuki looked around, and found the major culprit; an Ice-Cold Villainess sitting on her ice made throne on top of the building... (Cues Aura - Himalaya) Killer Frost: Welcome to my kingdom... I'm surprised you even made it at all, angelic one... Miyuki grew angry... Miyuki: Where's Onii-San, and for that matter, where are ALL my friends?! Killer Frost: You mean this building's student body? I wonder... Everyone was working together to kill me. One was even stupid enough to use fire to burn me. She regretted that heat actually fueled my power, and I murdered her on the spot like I did to the rest of the building; reason? Cryogenic Genocide. But now an innocent on a white horse wishes to prove those murders weren't in vain. I guess that makes me the Evil Witch, hmm? Miyuki got more angry knowing her Onii-Sama, and even hundreds of innocent lives will be shattered just by the touch of ANYTHING. Miyuki: You MONSTER! Why do you wish to kill a whole area covered with ice?! The Cherry Trees of the school even are part of tradition! Killer Frost: If that is what Japan believes, they are foolish enough to revere PLANTS as goddesses. If you really are worried about your dead friends, fight for them... AND DIE FOR THEIR SINS!!! Killer Frost prepared her fighting stance as Miyuki Shiba got her equipment ready as she prepared her ice magic... The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... FIGHT! 59.9-53.8: Killer Frost broke the frozen petals off the frozen Sakura trees, and sended them right at Miyuki as she ran. Despite Miyuki running for her life, she used her martial arts to change the target of the Sakura Petals. Now Killer Frost is impaled tence over... 52.4-41.6: Miyuki then remembered what Killer Frost said about the "Fire Mage." 51.7-45.9: Killer Frost: One was even stupid enough to use fire to burn me. She regretted that heat actually fueled my power, and I murdered her on the spot like I did to the rest of the building. 44.6-33.8: To prevent the same mistake from happening to her, Miyuki used Niflheim; A Wide-Area Deceleration-Attribute Oscillation-Type Magic that prevents heat in the area, restricting it from Killer Frost; weakening her chances of survival. Because it also lacked appearance, Killer Frost also had no idea that Miyuki used the spell as a two for one; reducing heat, and creating Liquid Nitrogen to suffocate Killer Frost. As Miyuki kept the Villainess in check, the latter, however, created an abnormally made prison of Icicles that prevented movement for Miyuki... 33.1-24.2: The spikes were SO abnormally placed, Miyuki couldn't even move! She was unable to budge the colder than normal spikes to the point of breaking. Was using Niflheim a mistake? No, Miyuki thought. She should have an option for this... And she does... Miyuki used Inferno; a Medium-Scale Oscillation-Type Magic that essentially reverses temperature. She simply melted the ice spikes alone to prevent Killer Frost from obtaining heat from that area by regulating the cold as well. Angry, Killer frost created a blizzard in the prefecture Miyuki resided in... 23.8-17.4: Killer Frost: Grrrr... If only I could control surrounding temperature TOO! This should slow you down! 16.9-14.2: Miyuki Shiba: Deny me then, HAG! 13.5-0.1: Killer Frost froze Miyuki's feet good, but she was still active. Miyuki then used Inferno on Killer Frost herself, just before she thought she has won the fight... However, there was no Hypothermia occurring, and Killer Frost felt like she was going to burn. She desired answers before getting killed... 10.8-7.6: Killer Frost: I feel heat... And yet, it's KILLING ME! Explain little punk! 7.1-1.1: Miyuki Shiba: I simply reversed you're temperature requirements so that even with the world's cold supply, you will incinerate. You will merely have to absorb all the cold around you, and you will still burn REGARDLESS! Miyuki was right. No matter how much heat was required, Killer Frost easily lost as she could not obtain enough cool to sustain life. In fact, the heat within was nigh-infinite, thus the Frozen Villainess was unable to survive in her own specialty... (Aura - Himalaya Ends.) K.O.! Miyuki saw what she caused by giving a frozen antagonist Hyperthermia, said: Miyuki: You should be lucky I didn't have to force my limiter put on by Onii-Sama off so I could freeze and shatter your spirit, Hag. Please be lucky your death was merciful... Miyuki then melted all the Ice, thus saving her friends from cryokinesis. She was even reunited by her brother and their friends, and dubbed Miyuki Shiba, a hero. Tatsuya Shiba, Miyuki's brother was proud... Results/Credits (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 06: Drive Away) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MIYUKI SHIBA! Killer Frost is from DC Comics. Miyuki Shiba is from The Irregular in Magic High School, owned by DENGEKI BUNKO. Himalaya is performed by Aura. Drive Away is from Neptunia VII, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ice Manipulators Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain